


【罗斯阿鲁】狐狸手套

by aboutloveandpeace



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutloveandpeace/pseuds/aboutloveandpeace
Summary: 罗斯想：“我是见过那只狐狸爪子的。”web系罗斯阿鲁。全文1w2+。希望你喜欢。————"I've seen the Fox's claws, " thought Ross.
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 2





	【罗斯阿鲁】狐狸手套

“西碳居然对戏剧感兴趣，好稀奇。”  
“因为很无聊。”罗斯懒得回头，索性叼着棒冰含糊不清地回答身后的克莱尔。  
“真的假的？我也很无聊，那我们一起看好了。”克莱尔来了兴趣，小跑着过来也趴在栏杆上看雷克他们排练。他先是兴致勃勃地看，然后下巴挨上了手背，紧接着上眼皮也支撑不住，开始往下一个劲的耷拉。直到扮演狐狸的小林发出声惊叫，他这才勉强从困意中挣扎出来。  
“现在演到哪了？”他问。  
“演到狐狸妈妈带小狐狸去买手套了。”罗斯说。  
克莱尔露出一副“原来如此真厉害但我还是没听懂”的神情。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，又伸了个懒腰，这才想起自己来这儿的目的。他把便当盒从背包里掏了出来，放到一旁的绿色塑料椅上。这是阿姨托我带来的，克莱尔说，这是雷克的便当，里面有汉堡肉和叉烧。便当盒吃完要记得带回去，胡萝卜不可以剩下。还有...说到这儿，克莱尔有些迟疑了，他不知道该不该继续往下说。  
“还有什么？”罗斯扭头问。  
“阿姨问我，你最近是不是很和阿鲁巴他吵架了？”克莱尔小心翼翼地开口。  
“...你们可真闲啊。”罗斯顿了一下。他肉眼可见的烦躁起来，把头转回去的同时，将只剩下木棍的棒冰随手扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。“告诉她没有。走吧。”  
克莱尔有些犹豫。他也隐隐察觉到了，这两人最近的关系有些不对劲。毕竟，罗斯去年年底才从自己家搬出来，和阿鲁巴合住一所公寓。现在他不吭一声地回到家里去住，阿鲁巴又没在这个节骨眼上露头，怎么想都有问题。  
“阿姨还说——”  
“再继续这个话题就把你也塞进垃圾桶。”罗斯毫不留情地打断了好友的话。  
克莱尔立即举起双手，表示自己非常无辜：“阿姨还说的内容就不是这个了。”  
“是西碳你的午饭。因为她不知道你去了哪，所以老样子冻在冰箱。”  
“哦。”罗斯的态度总算缓和下来，“知道了。”却没有任何动身的意思。  
克莱尔有些疑惑：“不去吗？”  
“等会儿再说，因为接下来的故事很有趣。”罗斯换了个姿势继续靠在栏杆上。  
“是什么？”  
聚光灯这时打在舞台的左端，狐狸打扮的小林就站在那里。她拿着两枚银币，牵着灯光一路走向右边用木板切割成的“店铺”。上面还拿彩笔歪歪扭扭地画着一个圆形的礼帽。  
“狐狸妈妈把小狐狸的右手变成了人类的手，”罗斯说，“嘱咐它只能在店家面前伸出自己的右手。因为店家是人类，小狐狸被认出来的话可能会有生命危险。”  
“是哦。”克莱尔来了兴趣，“那之后呢？”  
“小狐狸因为紧张，把他的左手，那只狐狸爪子塞进了门缝。”  
“诶——？！那不就被认出来了吗？”  
“是啊。然后小狐狸就被抓进笼子里卖了个好价钱。”罗斯露出阴恻的笑容，“狐狸妈妈只好回到窝里再生一窝小狐狸，之后过上了幸福美满的生活。”。  
“？！”  
克莱尔极其震惊：原来千年后的世界在编排故事方面已自由到如此境地。  
“开玩笑的。”罗斯又补充道。  
“店家虽然认出了小狐狸，但还是接了它的银币，卖给它一双合适的小手套。”  
“那就好，”克莱尔颇为感慨，“这么一看，店长真是个好人啊。”  
“为什么？”罗斯问。  
“毕竟，就算他认出自己的顾客是只狐狸，还是卖给它手套了嘛。”克莱尔说，”西碳不这么觉得吗？”  
罗斯的视线落在舞台那只慌了神，伸出左爪的“小狐狸”身上。又看了看边上饰演店主的雷克。  
“还好。”  
罗斯忽然又说：“克莱尔。”  
“你觉得，阿鲁巴他究竟是狐狸，还是人类？”

“五十三元，有零钱吗？”  
“有，稍等。”  
夜晚的风十分凉爽。阿鲁巴饿得饥肠辘辘，干脆拿着饭团坐在路边吃了起来。研究所每天都有处理不完的工作，从早到晚吃不上饭算得上是他的常态。只是今天比哪天都累，千里迢迢赶来的月刊勇者传记者好像有用不完的精力，整整三个小时都在抓着他回答各种问题。  
阿鲁巴开始还为自己受到众人的关注感到意外和惊喜，慢慢的，便成了日光灯下被炙烤的一块汉堡肉。记者用接连不断的问题翻来覆去地烤他，令他大脑嗡嗡作响，尖叫着宣告还有三秒不到便会直接宕机。等到终于结束采访，两人起来礼貌性的握手时，阿鲁巴整个人已摇摇欲坠，直觉得脑壳里被人塞进了一团浆糊。  
这也算是勇者工作的一部分。却比讨伐魔物、观察复数时间轴是否和平要累人得多。  
吃完饭团就回去吧。就在阿鲁巴这么想的时候，街对面的橱窗忽然被什么东西照亮了。  
他抬头一看，却隔着玻璃看到了自己的面庞。  
诶！？啊，对了，的确是今晚播出来着。可恶，屏幕里那张脸看起来好蠢，好想钻进地缝里去...但又有点看大家的反应——  
纵然心里生出许多不好意思和难为情，阿鲁巴最终还是被那一丁点好奇和虚荣打败，缩在阴影里一边吃饭团一边看了起来。  
街边玩耍的小孩儿都放下了手里的东西，一窝蜂涌到了橱窗前，屏幕里他那张蠢蠢的脸立刻被挤得支离破碎，只在缝隙间露出一双半黑半红的眼睛，遥遥地注视着正坐在石台上吃饭团的阿鲁巴。  
“月刊勇者传”原本是杂志，后来顺应时代的潮流，才在电视上分出了这么一个节目。他们每期都会邀请三位活跃的勇者，但阿鲁巴算是站在金字塔塔尖上的特例，所以这一期总共两个小时全部都围绕着他来进行。  
屏幕上的阿鲁巴从善如流地回答着记者的提问，笑起来也是大大方方，显得十分自信。围在橱窗前的小孩子们接二连三地发出惊叹声，叽叽喳喳地喊：勇者阿鲁巴好厉害——  
屏幕外的阿鲁巴却十分清楚，自己当时想到的措辞十分有限，几近搜肠刮肚才勉强回答上记者的问题。他思考的空当、露出的不好意思的笑，经过后期剪辑，全部变成了别有深意的沉吟与恰到好处的自谦。若不是因为当时的心情太过煎熬，而对那段采访记忆格外深刻，坐在石台上的阿鲁巴都要忍不住怀疑，自己的确是这样从容不迫、谦虚谨慎的回答了记者提出的各种问题。  
鲑鱼的香气在口腔里蔓延开来，阿鲁巴的注意力却全部放在了这方破碎的荧屏上。他一边咀嚼着，一边忍不住想：可惜那不是我。  
——记者问了他很多问题。  
高大上如勇者的使命，贴近生活如自己的座右铭。但这些东西，他似乎都没有认真的想过。如果荧屏里坐着的人是鲛岛，就不用再劳烦后期去大篇幅地剪辑、调色，他只要坐在那里，就会满足人们对“勇者”的所有幻想。  
可惜他不是。  
他踏上旅途是十六岁，真正成为勇者是十七岁，萌生出想当勇者的念头是十一岁。能够引人共鸣的宿命论和血缘论他都没有，有的只是一段关于朋友的失而复得的小故事。  
我才不厉害，阿鲁巴把饭团的包装袋在掌心揉成一团。  
夜晚的风变得更凉了，直吹得人脑壳发痛。阿鲁巴从石台上站起来，不再看电视上那双熟悉又陌生的眼睛。他双手揣进兜里，然后在原地跳了两下，决定打道回府，钻进自己暖烘烘的被窝里去。然后什么都不想，直到明天太阳晒屁股再爬起来继续他社畜的新的一天。  
勇者就是勇者。即便它看起来好光鲜亮丽，被人们称赞被人们追捧，却仍旧改不掉它本质就是社畜的事实。并不比别的职业高尚太多。  
楼门口被灯照得昏黄，蚊虫在头顶嗡嗡嗡地飞。阿鲁巴一边抬手驱赶，一边掏口袋里的钥匙。  
妈妈的电话就是这时候打来的。  
“妈？你怎么这个点还不睡。”阿鲁巴把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，笨拙地侧着身进了屋。  
“我抽到了帝O剧场的票，所以明天一早就要坐飞机过去。”妈妈说，“我打电话是为了告诉你别忘记喂家里的金鱼，顺便给阳台上的花花草草都浇个水。”  
“嗯，我有空就过去。”阿鲁巴摸黑开了灯，“你在看电视？”  
“在追电视剧，今天晚上就大结局了。”  
“好看吗？”  
“好看。”  
“妈，那你有没有...”阿鲁巴犹豫着开口，想问她有没有看今天晚上的月刊勇者传。如果她说有，那他就有很多问题接二连三地要蹦出来问她：你觉得我回答的怎么样？屏幕上那个人是不是跟我平常比起来不大一样？你觉得你的儿子究竟...是个什么样的人？  
但阿鲁巴张了好几次嘴都没能把这话完整的问出来，反倒绕圈子似的说了很多没有意义的事。  
那边妈妈似乎等得不耐烦了，催促着问他还有没有事，如果没有的话就赶紧挂电话。  
“嗯...没什么事了。妈，你早点休息吧。”  
“好。”妈妈敷衍地回答他，忽然又想起来什么似的拔高了声音，“对了。”  
“什么？”  
“我听露基说你最近和罗斯吵架了？”  
“没有啊，我们没吵架。估计是那天聊天的时候有点激动，露基她肯定理解错了。”阿鲁巴说，“那先挂了，妈。”  
合了盖的手机被随手丢在了沙发上，阿鲁巴这才终于把视线落向乱糟糟的客厅。  
“现在的消息网是不是太灵通了点儿...”他长长地叹了口气。  
露基说的没错，他和罗斯的确吵架了。和妈妈打电话的时候，他一直极力避免自己去注意某些物件。但没有办法，他越是想忽略它们，它们就越是存在鲜明地出现在公寓的各个角落。提醒他：他曾经和另一个人亲密无间地分享过这个狭小的空间。

现在想想，那场架之所以会发生，并非偶然，而是茫茫中早就预料到的一种必然。  
他和罗斯在去年三月发生了关系，在年底住到了一起。这所公寓离研究所很近，这样他每天都可以懒洋洋地睡到日上三竿，再慢慢地从床上爬起来、穿衣服、去上班。当然，想象总是美好的。真正的事实是，他每天都被罗斯折腾到两三点钟才能酣然入睡，第二天一早，便不得不被闹钟或是罗斯吵起来，然后拖着腰酸背痛的身体爬下床，在穿衣镜跟前焦头烂额地挑选能遮住吻痕的衣服。  
罗斯那家伙还要睡眼惺忪地躺在床上嘲笑他：再不出门就要迟到了。  
也不知道是谁没轻没重地在我身上...阿鲁巴气得骂他，但话说到一半便面红脸赤，“啃”字在嘴边怎么都说不出来。  
哦？罗斯露出意义不明的笑，逼问他。在你身上怎么？  
在我身上...在我身上。阿鲁巴结结巴巴地重复，气势肉眼可见地萎缩下来。他说不下去，只好忿忿地穿上衣服，用最快的速度冲下楼去。然后在打开单元门，迎接第一缕阳光时在心里下定决心地说道：今晚绝不会让罗斯他上我的床。  
可惜，某勇者下定的决心未有一次坚定地贯彻到底。罗斯总有办法诱捕他，让他心甘情愿、晕晕乎乎地就上了贼床。然后第二天又陷入相同的历史洪流当中。  
阿鲁巴也不是没有反抗过命运。但罗斯举起两只手，故作无辜地说：一个巴掌拍不响。勇者桑，补家里杜O斯库存的又不是我。  
行吧。  
阿鲁巴认了。他得承认，那个“家”的字眼让他觉得自己轻飘飘的，有点像踩在云端。  
公寓里摆放的物件渐渐多了起来，属于他的、不属于他的、大的、小的，开始将不大的空间塞得满满当当。阿鲁巴原来一直觉得，自己被憋在研究所里面哪里都去不了，没有办法四处旅行肯定会变得很郁闷。但现实正相反，他比以前的每一天都要过得开心。  
罗斯变得比以前更爱欺负他。  
他们每天都得在楼道里上演一场“你抓我，你抓到我我就真的完蛋”的惊魂追逐战。然后，阿鲁巴每天都会被逮到，接着就被丢在沙发上，捂着肋骨捂不住脑袋，脸蛋瞬间沦为罗斯大拇指与食指之间柔软听话的肉团。再然后，要么是看电视，要么是打着打着就上了床。总之，过程少不了阿鲁巴的哀嚎，可在不经意的某些时刻，他的嘴角却又是扬着的。  
直到某一天，罗斯和往常一样把他挤在自己和洗手池之间刷牙时，忽然亲了他的额头。  
牙膏泡沫已经顺着漱口水流进了下水道，薄荷的清香却还留在口腔里，冲撞着从罗斯的涌向他的。罗斯很快地低头，很快地亲了一下阿鲁巴的额头。阿鲁巴懵了，反射性一仰头，直接和罗斯的牙亲密无间地撞在了一起。  
于是谁也没来得及先说话。  
一个捂着嘴一个抱着额头，蹲在卫生间两个角落里吃痛地倒吸冷气。  
阿鲁巴受的算皮肉之苦，没一会儿就缓过来劲儿了。于是得了空的大脑开始循环播放罗斯亲他额头的画面。  
神啊...阿鲁巴蹲在地漏前，盯着上面的花纹慌了神，眼睛恨不得变成蚊香一圈圈地转。  
事情似乎发展得有些出乎他的意料了。

非要用什么词来形容他们那时的关系的话。  
“炮友”大概很贴切。  
他们从朋友变成了炮友，又从炮友变成了室友。  
总之横竖后面得添个“友”字，而不是爱人、更不是恋人。  
这样的关系大概不会长久，好处是只要有人厌倦，便可以和平分手。  
但早晨的这个吻打破了阿鲁巴已经设想好的无数种好的、坏的未来。  
他们也曾接过无数细细碎碎的吻，落在眼睛上，嘴巴上，也落在额头上。而阿鲁巴统统将它们的发生归结于“情迷意乱”，亦或是荷尔蒙爆发控制不住的产物。但是，早晨的这个吻的意义绝非那些雪一般落在皮肤上，即刻就化的吻能够相比。它的的确确证明了一件事：  
罗斯他真的喜欢我。  
这个事实变成了小鹿，在阿鲁巴的心脏里撞来撞去。他的脸一下烧得很厉害，嘴巴也紧紧抿成了一条线。他听见自己的大脑嗡嗡作响，也听见罗斯站起来向这边走的声音。  
原来被喜欢的人告白真的会这么高兴。  
阿鲁巴看不见自己的表情，但知道他一定笑得比以往任何时候都傻。因为他根本控制不住自己的嘴角向上扬。如果可以，他特别想在这时候滥用自己的魔法，传送到地球哪个角落的无人岛上，双手攥拳然后使劲在地面上蹦两下，大声地喊：好耶！罗！斯！他！真的喜欢——我！  
但出于某些理由，他只好这么做——  
阿鲁巴不敢回头，他深吸了几口气，企图让自己冷静下来，也为自己壮胆。  
“轰”地一声。  
他对罗斯使出了攻击性的魔法。

回忆至此，阿鲁巴由衷地哀嚎了一声，他整个人向前扑，瘫倒在沙发上，想：现在就算给他一百个胆子也不敢主动攻击罗斯了。不过，他抱着沙发上的抱枕又想，罗斯也不会再像那天早晨一样再在卫生间里吻他了。  
他们狠狠地打了一架。代价不仅仅是眼前这栋破破烂烂的公寓，更是罗斯不吭不声的离开。  
这样也不错。阿鲁巴想。  
反正迟早有一天他会和罗斯吵这场架，那提前发生一些也没什么不好。  
就好像早死早超生。他们早吵早完事。  
倒是了结一桩心事。  
不要再想了。阿鲁巴挣扎着将脑袋瓜从抱枕堆中抽出来，杂乱的头发全部蔫巴巴地垂在耳边。他深吸一口气，像是要把那段记忆抹去一样用力揉了揉脸。好。他双手“啪”地一声拍在膝盖上，使劲盯着地面瓷砖的缝儿看。不要再想罗斯的事情了。我是勇者，我必须变得强大。我不能一味的依靠别人，必须成长到让别人来依靠我才行。  
这样才是一个合格的勇者。  
阿鲁巴重燃起勇气，坚定了自己的决心。  
他起身准备回屋，却在瞥见电视机屏幕的一瞬愣住了。

反光里，他的眼睛和隔着橱窗看到的那双一模一样。

西碳。  
克莱尔十分诚恳地说：我觉得你中暑了。  
回答他的是一记强有力的肘击。  
勇学一直排练戏剧到下午三点。他们在汉堡店里坐了一会儿，又去森林里抓了甲壳虫。街道上的灯一盏接一亮了起来，夜幕降临，橱窗里展示用的电视更加鲜明地闪烁。  
“我要离开一阵，”罗斯忽然说，“等到月底再回来。”  
克莱尔有点惊讶：“阿姨知道吗？”  
“知道。”罗斯不再往前走，他停在一家店面前，面庞被玻璃后的荧屏照亮。  
月刊勇者传第45期的节目在数不清的电视机上滚动播放。  
“噢！这不是阿鲁巴嘛！好厉害——居然在电视上。”克莱尔也跟着停下。注意到屏幕上那件标志性的红色外套，他将脸立刻贴在玻璃上，饶有兴趣地看了起来。  
“那么，”克莱尔看了一会儿，扭过头问，“是因为阿鲁巴吗？”  
罗斯啧了一声。  
于是克莱尔知道自己猜对了。可他还有一点想不明白。  
“那和阿鲁巴是不是人类有什么关系？”他说，“难道阿鲁巴他...真的是狐狸变的？”  
“是比喻啊，比喻。”罗斯打断克莱尔的话。橱窗后，镜头里的阿鲁巴正露出一个腼腆的笑。  
那理应是一个腼腆的笑。出现在荧屏上，却变得十分陌生。  
罗斯又啧了一声。

夏天转眼便只剩下尾巴。蝉声渐渐稀了，墙上的温度计开始忽上忽上。  
阿鲁巴坐在自己的桌子前，手头一摞厚厚的文件。  
又细又密的字看得他一个头两个大。他只好把笔先放在一旁，用大拇指缓解太阳穴的胀痛。  
以往这时候，对面的索尔总会提醒他：“你该休息了。”今天却意外的什么也没听到。  
阿鲁巴有些诧异，抬头向对面看去。只见平时总抱怨学习枯燥、天气炎热的索尔竟一反常态，认真地坐在自己的位置上钻研教科书。想必是太过入神，才没有注意到他这边放笔的动静。  
这大概不是心血来潮。观察了三四天后，阿鲁巴得出了这样的结论。  
这个短暂的暑期的确发生了很多事。  
在他知道、或者不知道的地方轮番上演。  
“索尔。”阿鲁巴主动叫他。  
“我这里...”说着，他又有些犹豫了。他的手伸进口袋，摸到两张被揉得皱皱巴巴的纸片。  
”我这里有两张勇学戏剧节的入场券，要不要到时候一起去看？”  
这话一说出来，阿鲁巴就后悔了。他想，他绝对会被露基教训一顿。  
混凝土和铁锁可以挡住烦人的访客，却挡不住作弊的魔王。几周前，露基在他待的休息室开了传送门，扑通一声正好降落在阿鲁巴柔软的腹部上。小林和雷克抽中了主演的签，她说，所以阿鲁巴到时候一定要去看哦。  
没问题！我一定会去的。不过，怎么是两张票？  
那个是雷克的票。露基犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地打量阿鲁巴的表情。他、不、我们...想让你和罗斯一起来...就是这样！不等他的答复，露基强硬地把券往阿鲁巴手里一塞，飞快地钻进传送门跑了。  
罗斯。  
哪里都能听到罗斯。  
好像全世界的人都知道他和罗斯吵架了。全世界的人都想让他和罗斯立刻和好。  
可我根本没有生罗斯的气。也根本找不到罗斯在哪。阿鲁巴想。  
“可是，”索尔的声音牵回他的思绪，“我也是勇学的学生来着...”  
索尔、勇学？...完全忘记了！  
可恶，忙到昏头连这种事情都忘得一干二净了吗。  
阿鲁巴懊恼地揉了揉自己的后脑勺，他摆摆手跟索尔说，对不起你把我刚刚说的话忘掉吧。一边把电扇开得更大，为自己晕乎乎的脑袋做物理降温。  
索尔于是注意到他的手臂：“你受伤了？”他有些诧异。  
“什么？”阿鲁巴没反应过来。  
索尔指指他的右手。  
阿鲁巴低头，看到了那个绿色的、画着卡通图案的创口贴。“噢，你说这个啊。”他恍然大悟。  
“昨天我没留神受了伤——不过立刻就用了治愈魔法！所以一点事都没了！”指腹在创口贴粗糙的表面摸了摸，阿鲁巴有点开心的笑了一下，“这是一个小女孩送我的。”  
索尔似懂非懂地点点头。那就好，他说。

45期一经播出，好评如潮。电视上没事便翻来覆去地翻滚着播。  
露基说：你在魔界更出名了，好多人争着抢着要和你打架。  
阿蕾丝说：是老国王暗暗借着这股劲儿要好好宣传一下他自己呢。  
索尔说：又来了好几个采访，你有没有时间？  
艾鲁夫说：你果然很厉害！  
阿鲁巴想：怎样都好啦。  
他最开始也觉得难为情，走在街上使劲地拉松紧绳，恨不得用兜帽把脸锁死。后来慢慢地，不知怎么也就习惯了，该上班上班、该买菜买菜。为这事，小公主还特地找他问心得。坐在石台上正吃鲑鱼饭团的阿鲁巴呈老僧入定样，缓缓开口道：“权当屏幕上讲话的是鲑鱼饭团就ok。佛依佛依同理。”  
然后被面红耳赤的小公主抡了个半死。  
事情总不可能一成不变的。就像蝉会死，树叶会变红，夏天终究要消失。他也不可能永远停留在那个做什么事都做不好，胆小怯弱事事都要依靠他人的十六岁。  
把饭团包装在掌心揉成一团的阿鲁巴想：我的确不厉害，我只是够幸运。  
十六岁以前，他是一个没有朋友、只和妈妈两个人生活在树林里的普通人。  
十六岁以后，他是个幸运的普通人。  
他遇见罗斯、遇见露基、遇见佛依佛依...遇见各色各样的人。酸的、甜的、苦的、辣的回忆他都拥有，还学到许多在树林里自己独身一人学不到的事。他因为不停地邂逅而不停地向前，不停地向前而不停地变得更强。如果没有那些相遇、没有那些分别，他就不会意识到自己的内心已经变得强大，就不会得到制造君，更不会成为众人口中的红狐，或是“当代最强勇者”这种一听就牛逼哄哄的称号。  
只是，一份能力即意味着一份担当。  
他成了勇者中的最强，便理应背负起许许多多人的幸福。  
他不可以再把自己轻易地看作是普通人。  
早秋的风已添上些许深入骨髓的凉意，直吹得人太阳穴一阵阵地刺痛。小公主只穿了件短T短裤，风一吹，立刻哆哆嗦嗦地在原地跳起来。她上下牙不受控的打颤，结结巴巴地说谢谢你听我讲话，但是我想我可能要先回家了，这里好冷。阿鲁巴于是把外套脱下来，递给她：明天再还给我也不迟。  
小公主愣了一下，有些感慨地对他说：你的确变得和以前不大一样了。

当晚，阿鲁巴做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己取得了勇者的徽章，满心欢喜地来到王宫，老国王却安排了一个他从未谋面的人站在他的身边，说：“这就是你的战士。”  
“罗、罗斯呢？”他有些结巴地问道。  
“罗斯？谁？”老国王很是疑惑，他扭头问一旁毕恭毕敬站着的大臣，“那是谁？你知道吗？”  
“回国王陛下。我也不知道。”  
“你怎么可能不知道？”阿鲁巴只觉得一股凉意自脚底直冲脑袋顶。他慌了神，大声地向老国王解释道：“罗斯是这里的战士。或者，他现在叫西昂。你们没有印象吗？就是眼睛红红的，脑袋顶的头发总是立着像三根天线似的家伙。他大概有这么高，这么胖。你们真的没有印象吗？”  
没有印象。老国王和大臣都摇摇头。  
怎么可能？！阿鲁巴愣住了。  
“如果真的有这样一个人。”大臣说，“他的名字就应该被登记在表上。但这张表上根本没有你说的那个人。”  
阿鲁巴不信，他把那张表从大臣的手里夺了过来。  
他用手指比着格子一行行地，从上往下找一遍，从下往上又找了一遍。  
的确没有罗斯，或者西昂的名字。  
阿鲁巴呼吸一滞。  
“这不可能。肯定是你们哪里搞错了。明明上次我——”他的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。  
“如果你再胡搅蛮缠，我们只能以顶撞王室之名将你关进监狱。”大臣打断了他的话。  
反正我也不是没进过。阿鲁巴心想。他张了张嘴，想要继续质问下去。  
“噗噗噗，勇者桑就这么喜欢监狱吗？已经把那里当作自己的家，迫不及待地想要换上新衣服了吗？”刻薄话语的话语自身后传来，阿鲁巴愣住了。这一刻，他浑身的血液都向上涌，失而复得的喜悦浪头般将他整个人吞没。  
“罗斯！”他大声地叫出声，转过头时却将将看见那道身影消失的瞬间。  
那仿佛成了某种既定的结局，红色的围巾碎片在阿鲁巴的指尖堪堪错过，化成了漫天大火。  
阿鲁巴大汗淋漓地坐了起来。  
他大口大口地喘息着，这才意识到自己浑身上下确实如同着了火一般的难受。  
还好那只是个梦。阿鲁巴呼出一团热气，靠在了床头上。食指指腹似乎仍残留着那柔软布料的触感。  
他已经很久没梦到罗斯，这次又做这样稀奇古怪的梦。怎么想都是小公主临走时那句话惹的祸。  
“让你做出这样改变的，一定是罗斯对吧？”小公主临走时忽然说，“对了，阿鲁巴。你知道...罗斯他最近要回来了吗？”  
一定是因为这句话。  
冰凉的床头总算令阿鲁巴滚烫的颈后稍微好过了些。他后知后觉自己的额头上沁出了许多汗，于是拿手背一擦，发现温度高得惊人。  
这下倒好。  
非标准的英雄救美，却是标准的英雄落难。  
三十九度高烧。来自秋风的嘲笑。  
床头柜上有杯水，大概是他睡前倒的。阿鲁巴费力地抬起胳膊，把它拿了过来，润湿自己干涩到几近爆炸的喉咙。  
这个梦。阿鲁巴想。在某种程度上也是一种真实。  
此前他常常用“好运“形容自己，这并非没有缘由。在弄清艾鲁夫身上的谜团后，这个念头便常常盘踞在他的脑子里。然后在一些好的，或者坏的时候蹦出来，提醒他自己：  
”我的确是个好运的人。”  
如果艾鲁夫不曾来到过这个世界。阿鲁巴想。他便不会遇到罗斯，更不要提成长为红狐、勇者。自然老国王也不会知道什么克莱尔西昂，知道什么罗斯。  
研究所的很多人，包括露基他们，都认为观测复数时间轴是项艰巨且没什么必要的工作。但阿鲁巴仍然坚持进行。自然，其中九成都是为了这个世界的和平，但也还有一成，算是他自己的私心。  
在这场漫长的观测中，阿鲁巴得以窥探许许多多的时间轴。  
于是他发现一个惊人的事实：  
从因果而言，他和罗斯，是本不该、也绝不会相遇的两个人。  
他们就像两颗相隔一千光年的行星，沿着既定命运的轨道各自运行。科学家们因此一锤定音，大声宣布：是的，你们无需担心，这两颗行星绝不会相撞。它们相遇的几率只有亿万分之一。大家该吃饭吃饭，该睡觉睡觉，别再瞎想那些有的没的了。  
而艾鲁夫，这只亚马逊河的蝴蝶，他才管不了那么多。他只顾快乐地扇动翅膀，于是波罗的海因此掀起风浪，命运三女神躲闪不及，纺线全部纠缠在一起。  
亿万分之一的几率真的出现了。

阿鲁巴极其震惊，他看看自己，又看看罗斯。  
原来“他们会相遇”才是这个无厘头世界中最不可思议的事。  
罗斯不理睬他的讶异，他居高临下地将阿鲁巴笼罩在自己的阴影里，难得温柔地吻他。  
那是去年三月，樱花与叶同放。  
而他们也误打误撞地在一场意外中迎来了自己的春天。  
可有些事总归是无法忽略的。  
早起刷牙的时候、被满楼道追着跑的时候、被按在沙发上掐脸蛋的时候...阿鲁巴总会想到那个亿万分之一，但他想的不是那个一，而是除去那个一后剩下的部分。  
罗斯掐着他脸蛋的力道重了些：勇者桑，你在想什么？  
我什么都没想！阿鲁巴口齿不清地回答。  
罗斯知道他在说谎，那双红色的眼睛眯了起来。  
阿鲁巴汗如雨下，手脚并用的想从沙发上爬下去。  
而他也知道，自己的确在说谎。  
除去一后剩下的那个部分，他想，一定是罗斯不断地、一次又一次地承受着他沉重的不幸的部分。西西里注定会在生命中迎来意外，露基梅德斯注定会因此犯下无法原谅的恶行，而罗斯注定会沿着这条既定的命运没有退路的前进。  
罗斯这时两手都掐上他的脸蛋，用力向左右扯：“垃圾山先生，你知道后果的吧。”  
当然知道！阿鲁巴条件反射地捂住自己的肋骨。  
罗斯笑的很灿烂。  
即便这个笑容意味着“勇者桑你给我洗干净脖子等着”亦或者是“洗干净屁股等着”，阿鲁巴还是在惊恐之余，打心底地认为，这样的笑容对于罗斯来说就是最好。  
唯有在这里，唯有在这个亿万分之一里，罗斯才能找到属于他的幸福的出路，才能肆无忌惮地露出这样的笑容。  
他的身边会有西西里、有雷克，有克莱尔。他注定失去的，在这里，一样都不会无意义地消失。  
罗斯绝不是传说中的、无所不能的勇者。  
他会哭、会笑，他有权利感知疼痛，也有权利得到幸福。  
罗斯只是一个普通人。  
三月的风好轻柔，携着樱花的花瓣落在阿鲁巴的额头上。他不必伸手确认，便能在那双红色的眼睛里得到答案。  
被逼出许多眼泪的阿鲁巴喘息着，没有更多力气，任由着罗斯将手压上他的，缓缓且用力地十指相扣。  
在那瞬间到来之际，他迷迷糊糊地想：罗斯大概是喜欢我的。

——而罗斯不应该喜欢他。  
因为他现在要对抗的，已经不再是史莱姆和假熊猫，更不是冠有露基梅德斯之号的任何人。他比任何一个世界的自己都要强大，而这也意味着他抵抗的东西要比任何一个世界的都巨大。  
如果罗斯选择和他站在一起，他们将不再有任何返回平静生活的后路。  
阿鲁巴想，虽然他很喜欢作为战士留在自己身边的罗斯没错，可他也同样喜欢着那个在家人和朋友面前会难为情会展露笑脸的西昂。  
既然罗斯已经逃离了那一减亿万分之一，逃离了世界给他规定的“勇者”的命运，他就不应该再因为我，重新回到这股无法回头的逆流当中。  
勇者的意义就是让他人幸福。阿鲁巴想。所以我也要你幸福。  
如果镜头后那个我就是我该成为的样子，那也没什么不好。

所以这场高烧一定是他拒绝罗斯而迟来的报应。  
阿鲁巴被烧得浑身都没有力气，动动手指都觉得费劲，只想找个什么冰凉的东西靠上去，给自己仿佛要着了火的皮肤降降温。  
一个人住就是这点不好，生了病再难受再像摊烂泥糊在床上，也还得挣扎着爬起来自己照顾自己。  
——咕咚。  
厨房里传来什么重物落地的声音。紧接着便是拖鞋和地板摩擦时发出的窸窸窣窣声响。  
阿鲁巴有些惊讶地瞪大眼，确信自己没有听错。  
他艰难地从床上爬了起来，推开门一看，厨房门的确是开着的。  
粥的清香隐隐约约飘了过来。  
除他以外，还拿着他公寓钥匙的就只有妈妈了。  
“妈？”阿鲁巴一下放松下来，光着脚扶墙走过去，有些小小的开心。  
厨房里没有人回应他，也许是他的声音太小了。  
阿鲁巴慢慢地向前走，最终停在了厨房门口的瓷砖前，脚趾顶着那条细细的缝。  
被柔和灯光所填满的空间里，一个系着围裙的高个子正在灶台前来回的走动。  
他有双红色的眼睛，脑袋顶立着三根天线似的头发。他有这么高，这么胖。  
他来自那亿万分之一的可能。  
他叫罗斯，也叫西昂。

“罗、罗、罗...”阿鲁巴觉得自己的舌头几乎要打结了。他磕磕巴巴地念出那家伙的名字，这才后知后觉地想起他租下这栋公寓时一共配了三把钥匙。  
煮粥的火被调小了，罗斯终于注意到站在门口的他。  
目光相撞的一瞬，阿鲁巴极其不争气地感到自己的脸变得更红了。  
罗斯为什么会出现在这里？他晕晕乎乎地想。  
拿着粥勺的人大概想说些什么，却在视线落及瓷砖上的那双脚时皱了皱眉：“怎么不穿拖鞋。”  
“我——”  
“真令人头疼。我不在的话勇者桑就没有办法自己照顾好自己吗？”罗斯截断他的话头，也不知是真心还是装模作样地叹了口气，“真是没用啊。把脚伸过来，我的给你。”  
“噢、噢...”阿鲁巴听话地穿上那双被踢过来的灰色拖鞋，踩在绒毛上的感觉轻飘飘的，好像在云端。  
“我才学会煮粥，所以味道可能不太好。”。  
“什么？”阿鲁巴的脑袋昏昏沉沉，听不清个真切。  
“...我说，如果你敢嫌弃的话，就用勺子把你的脑袋给挖下来。”  
这人果然还是和以前一样蛮不讲理！

挂在墙上的表将时针指向了三。  
餐桌上有一碗粥和一袋药。  
罗斯将下巴抵在右手手背上，沉默地看着对面的阿鲁巴一口一口地吹勺子里的粥，再把它塞进嘴巴里咽掉。  
我的确是见过那只狐狸爪子的。  
他想。

西西里消失的时候，留下了一箱的玩具和绘本。  
罗斯没什么事干的时候，就会掏点东西出来打发时间。  
也许是凑巧，他当时最感兴趣的那册绘本，竟成了千年后雷克他们决定在勇学戏剧节上演出的剧本雏形。  
现在来看，它的名字有点幼稚。  
是《小狐狸买手套》。  
故事的确是个好故事，可惜罗斯感兴趣的部分既不是狐狸母子之间堪称温馨的相处，也不是人类店长体现出的友善。他最喜欢琢磨的，是狐狸妈妈在最后不敢置信的嘀咕——“人类真的有那么好吗？人真的有那么好吗？”  
恐怕不应该用好或者坏来评价故事里的店主。  
店主只是很平常地在经营他的店，收钱、给货，除了顾客是一只小狐狸外，和平常并无太大的不同。  
他无非是想得到对撞后能够听到“叮咚”一声的白铜币。  
至于给钱的人究竟是小孩还是狐狸，其实并不重要。

阿鲁巴·弗林流戈也是同理。  
只要他能为所有人带来幸福和希望，那他是怯弱或者勇敢并不那么重要。

可他偏偏是见过那只狐狸爪子的。  
且不止一次。  
——好比阿鲁巴使尽全身力气才能打倒一只史莱姆，好比他听到魔物的吼叫会腿软到走不动道。  
又好比现在这样，病怏怏地发着高烧坐在他的对面，没一点勇者该有的神气。  
路过商店的橱窗时，他确实想到：人是会逐渐变成别的样子的。  
阿鲁巴说不定真的会变成荧屏上那个无坚不摧的勇者。但那是好事吗？  
罗斯试图追忆自己还是克莱尔西昂时的心情。  
无路可退的心情好像密闭空间内不断涌入的水，缓慢且坚决地盖过口鼻，令人一阵阵地窒息。  
这是他那时的感受。  
并将成为阿鲁巴的。

“明天，你不用去研究所了。”罗斯说。  
阿鲁巴没料到他开口的这么突然，嗓音沙哑地问道：“可我还有很多工——”  
“我。”罗斯深吸了一口气，视线落在客厅那张沙发上。他知道自己不擅长说这种话，但有时候正确的表达也很重要。  
“我这段时间跟着坎帕奇学习了很多东西。像是Excel啊，PowerPoint之类的。很多。”他努力把这些话从嗓子眼里挤出来，并竭力忽视对面阿鲁巴的表情，“所以，你能做的工作我以后都可以做。至于明天你要完成的活，我会替你把它做完。”  
“可是...”阿鲁巴有些犹豫。他知道这意味着什么。  
而罗斯不假思索地打断了他的话，视线终于从沙发移至他的双眼：“不要这么擅自啊，勇者桑。”  
“没有人会感谢你的。”  
他并非不清楚阿鲁巴的想法。可他偏偏先于所有人见过那只小狐狸的爪子，且不止一次。  
那只爪子是否会递来银币对罗斯而言并不重要。  
但他没办法在见过那只爪子后，还能放任它于冬天的严寒中而不顾。  
他想他得给他一双手套。  
狐狸的手套。

“可罗斯...不，西昂。难道你不想要环游世界吗，这个世界对你来说还有许许多多的——”  
“八十多岁和二十多岁也没什么太大差别吧。”罗斯说，“还是说，勇者桑活到八十岁后就不想再和我一起旅行了呢？哎呀，看来必须给你一点爱的教育你才能...”  
阿鲁巴听不清罗斯后面说了些什么了。  
他忽然想起那个给他创可贴的小女孩。  
“我会治愈魔法，所以不会有事的。”  
“可受过伤的确是事实呀。我摔倒以后会流血、会很痛，所以哥哥你划破了手臂也会流血，也会痛的。”  
于是被遗忘的疼痛和血液一并再从记忆中翻找出来。  
他的确成了一个勇敢的人。  
但也还是那个会害怕、会痛、会腿软到走不动路的人。  
还是。

“到了八十岁？”阿鲁巴问。  
他的手伸进口袋。里面装着两张皱巴巴的入场券。  
“到了八十岁。”罗斯回答道。

于是狐狸有了手套。  
他们有了亿万分之一的爱。

END.


End file.
